1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a C-clip tool, and more particularly, to a C-clip tool that is easily used to secure and loosen different types of C-clips.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional C-clip is widely used on shafts and holes so as to position parts. The C-clips provide sufficient force to secure the parts so that when installing or removing a C-clip, a C-clip tool is used. When a C-clip is to be mounted to a shaft, the specific type of C-clip tool is used to expand the two ends of the C-clip and then the expanded C-clip is mounted to the shaft. When a C-clip is to be engaged with a hole, the two ends of the C-clip has to be pushed toward each other, and the narrowed C-clip is then engaged with the hole.
It is noted that the C-clip tool for installing the C-clip to the shaft is different from the C-clip tool for engaging the C-clip with the hole. In other words, the user has to prepare the two different types of C-clip tools with him/her and the tools are heavy.
TW200047 discloses an improved C-clip tool which has multiple holes in the handle, and each of the plier heads has a positioning pin on each of the two opposite sides thereof. The positioning pines are inserted into the holes in the handles and the plier heads are positioned by pushing a button. When in use, the positioning pines are inserted into the holes, and the push button and the switch plate extend through the plier heads and the body. The push button is then pushed to let the spring contact the outside of the plier heads, the switch plate is then switched to be perpendicular to the push button. An insertion pin is inserted into the positioning hole on the inside of the handle, the C-clip is then able to be snapped to an object. The plier heads can be replaced.
Although the improved C-clip tool partially eliminates the shortcomings of the conventional C-clip tools, the user still has to prepare different shapes and sizes of the plier heads.
The present invention intends to provide a C-clip tool which eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.